Sangheili Ranger
|equipment=*Sangheili Personal Energy Shield *Antigravity Pack *Assault/Flight combo Harness *Anti-Matter Charge |vehicles=Boarding Craft |missions=*Space Operations *Defense *Patrol *Scouting |role=Space Patrol, Vertical Flanking :Preceded by Stealth :Succeeded by Spec Ops |affiliation=Covenant Empire *Covenant Separatists Covenant Remnant }} The Sangheili Ranger is a Covenant Sangheili Special Warfare Group member, a class of highly skilled Fleet Security soldiers who focus on extra-vehicular activity (EVA) warfare. While able to fight in most theaters of war, their specialization in zero-gravity combat means they are more sparingly used in other types of engagements.Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, page 58 Role Sangheili Rangers are primarily deployed for fighting in zero or low-gravity conditions, but can also be used in normal gravity environments. When fighting planetside Rangers are often used as an extremely mobile infantry force, performing unconventional warfare and specialized reconnaissance missions, or can even augment existing combat teams. Sangheili Ranger 01.png|Halo 2 HReach - Ranger Sangheili.png|Halo: Reach Storm Ranger.png|Halo 4 With the departure of the Sangheili from the Covenant, the Rangers were replaced by the Jump Pack Jiralhanae and Yanme'e as aerial infantry units. After the Human-Covenant war, Jul 'Mdama's Covenant Remnant would utilize Sangheili Rangers during both battles of Requiem. Equipment Rangers wear a specialized Assault Harness upgraded to allow for operations in environments which lack oxygen, including the use of an EVA faceshield, and incorporates an Antigravity pack which allows for full mobility in both zero and full-gravity conditions. In addition to their normal small arms Rangers also make use of plasma cannons to defend static positions.Halo 2, Cairo Station Gameplay Ranger Sangheili are a type of Special Operations Commando Unit, though they are not connected to the traditional Spec Ops Sangheili, as they are specialists in anti-gravity combat. In Halo 2, Rangers will use their thrusters to great effect in battle, using them to strafe while firing their weapons. They are most often seen in Halo 2 when dual-wielding plasma rifles, firing in prolonged bursts. Rangers sometimes also set up portable plasma cannons to provide heavy support fire against human space-capable forces. Their energy shields are of about the same strength as a Minor Sangheili's and, although their tactics differ, they require the same amount of firepower to lower, rendering the wearer vulnerable. Rangers are susceptible to Plasma Pistols and Needlers, which use their tracking ability to great effect, lowering their shields, or in the Needler's case, killing them outright. However, for long-range combat a Battle Rifle, Covenant Carbine, Beam Rifle, or the UNSC Sniper Rifle can allow the player to kill them from long ranges, preventing them from becoming a threat at close range. However, in the Halo: Reach mission Nightfall on Heroic with the Tilt, Mythic, and Thunderstorm skulls on, or on the unofficial Mythic difficulty, a direct headshot with the Sniper Rifle will not even destroy their shields, let alone kill them, unless their shields are depleted by (a barrage of) plasma pistol bolts. Changes From Halo 2 to Halo: Reach *They appear bulkier, with heavy armor around the chest and back. They also sport a new helmet, similar in appearance to the MJOLNIR EVA helmet, with a translucent faceplate. *They are a playable class in Multiplayer and Matchmaking. *Their armor is greyish white, while in Halo 2 it was cyan. *They use a version of the Antigravity Pack similar to the human Jetpack instead of actual Antigravity packs, as they cannot remain airborn. *These Antigravity Packs no longer allow Rangers to fly, rather they allow for extended jumps. *In Halo: Reach, they seem to eschew the use of Plasma Rifles, instead opting more for the Plasma Repeater, Needle Rifle, Concussion Rifles and the Focus Rifles. *Their fighting style is reminiscent of the Brute Jump Pack troopers. From Halo: Reach to Halo 4 *Their armor covers less of their bodies. Their helmet is now completely clear, as their faces are visible. *They appear to have a skin-tight suit with armor on the thighs and shoulders. *They wield Covenant Carbines and Storm Rifles. *They, along with all other Elites, do not appear in Multiplayer. Trivia *Rangers have never been observed to berserk when their shields are destroyed; this behaviour happens regardless of difficulty. *In Halo 2, Rangers' eyes can be seen through their helmets' eye pieces. *Sesa 'Refumee was wearing a modified Ranger suit when he was killed by Thel 'Vadamee. *If you shoot a Sangheili Ranger in their Antigravity Pack while they are flying, they will fall a bit on Heroic and Legendary, and fall to the ground or to their deaths on Easy and Normal. *In Halo 2, while firing, a Ranger wielding one weapon will have both hands affected by recoil, as if holding two weapons. This is probably because they often wield two Plasma Rifles and the game does not support an animation with only one weapon. *Sangheili Rangers in Halo: Reach wear a new type of helmet, bearing some resemblance to the MJOLNIR EVA helmet. This helmet may be the type worn by Ranger Elites in Halo: The Fall of Reach, as the novel describes them as having transparent visors. *It is quite possible that the armor types featured in Halo 2 and Halo: Reach are used simultaneously by Sangheili Rangers, as the one in Halo 2 seems more for low-altitude combat, whilst the armor seen in Halo: Reach appears to be designed for high-altitude and exo-atmospheric combat, with a vacuum-sealed helmet and suit - similar to the MJOLNIR EVA equivalent. *In Halo: Reach, the helmets are translucent, and if one looks closely, the face of the Sangheili can be seen- being even more visibile in Halo 4. *In Halo: Reach, dead Elite Rangers have their mandibles protruding from their faceplate. **This glitch affects most Sangheili ranks in Halo: Reach with closed helmets. *In Halo: Reach, there are special gold/yellow-armored Rangers known as BOBs that disappear about a minute after you engage them. In the post-game carnage report, they are listed as an "Elite Light Vehicle" and the player is awarded a Bungie.net Medal named "Seek and Destroy." *In Halo: Reach, Ranger is the only Sangheili class to possess armor plates on their fingers. *This armor permutation is unlocked at the rank of Sergeant in Halo: Reach. *In Halo 4, they can be seen on the ground, mostly because they come in drop pods *In Halo: Reach, if a Ranger were to be given an energy sword in Firefight, they will crouch near the spartans, then proceed to stand and strike the sword at them. Gallery File:Rangerelite2.jpg|A Sangheili Ranger in combat. File:Sangheili Ranger 01.png|A Sangheili with an Antigravity pack in Halo 2. hhh.JPG|Model of a Sangheili Ranger in'' Halo ActionClix. reach_1641531_Medium.jpg|A ''Halo: Reach Ranger in mid-flight. Ranger.jpg|A Halo: Reach Sangheili Ranger in combat reach_1771409_Medium.jpg|The Ranger's helmet up close 164px-Halo-reach-golden-elite-walkthrough-screenshot.jpg|The B.O.B Ranger Reach 6585011 Full.jpg|A B.O.B Ranger wielding an Energy Sword. CP.60.jpg|An Elite Ranger figure made by McFarlane Toys. HReach - Ranger Sangheili.png|Sangheili Ranger as it appears in Halo: Reach Sangheili ranger halo 4.png|Sangheili Ranger as it appears in Halo 4. List of appearances *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo 2'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo 4'' Sources Related Pages *Kig-Yar ranger *Jump Pack Jiralhanae Category:Sangheili Category:Firefight Enemies Category:Covenant ranks Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo: Reach Category:Halo 4